


Caustic's Fault

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Rough Kissing, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Caustic had tested a new gas on Octane.Octane is a mess at home because of it.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Caustic's Fault

Octavio squirmed in place, shifting to and fro on the couch. His cheeks burned, though he pulled at his mask to keep them hidden, panting softly. He wanted to pin the woman beside him to the floor. He wanted to defile her. Feast on her sex and breed her. Whatever the ever loving fuck Alexander had given him made everything, for the first time in the daredevil's life, far too fast. His blood was pumping too hard. His heart was beating too fast. His cock was straining painfully against his shorts and he wanted to alleviate the swelling in his sac.

"Oc?" Ashton questioned, frowning as she glanced over at the male. He was trembling. She had  _ never _ seen him look so distressed. "Is everything okay?" The rapid fire shaking of his head made her worry grow. "H-hey, come on, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing! N-not a thing,  _ mi amor _ , j-just having a, uh,  _ hard _ time, that's all!" Octavio managed out with a small, restrained groan, bucking against the air. Fuck, his shorts felt like too much against his weeping, throbbing shaft.

Furrowing her brows, Ashton shook her head, placing what was meant to be a comforting hand on his thigh. "A hard time? Did something get you riled up? Cause it wasn't me. I've just been sitting here."

Huffing through his mask, Octavio roughly grabbed her hand, feeling tingling flames wash through every part of his body from her touch. " _ ¡No me toques!  _ J-just… nngh…" He panted harder than before, shaking like a leaf. He gripped her wrist tighter before pulling her close against him, pulling his mask down roughly so that he could kiss her, his teeth slamming into her own with ease. " _ Ahora soy más duro que un bloque de cemento y necesito que trabajes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? _ "

"Y-you  _ know _ I don't speak a lick of Spanish," the woman groaned against his lips, balling his black crop top up into her fists.

"I  _ said, _ " Octavio growled, "I am harder than a cement block right now, so  _ work with me, bebé. _ "

"Wh-what got you so worked up, Bunny…?"

"S-stupid Caustic, stupid… stupid gas…" Octavio grumbled, biting into the woman's neck then, trailing his pierced tongue all along her sensitive flesh. Her pathetic little mewls made him even harder, if that was possible. "Fuck, fuck… A-all I wanna do is  _ jódete tan fuerte ...! _ "

The way she pulled at his hair made him groan lowly.

"I  _ swear _ I need to learn Spanish," Ashton moaned. She slammed her lips against his own, rocking her hips against his own, shaking as she tried to give him the friction he so desperately wanted. She squeaked loudly when she was abruptly pinned to the couch, Octavio rocking his hips hungrily into her own, one wrist pinned above her head. "O-Oc-!"

"I-I am going to  _ fuck _ you,  _ mi amor _ . And when I'm  _ done _ …!" Octavio kissed her neck, rutting against her harder, panting near her ear. "Y-you will be so… s-so full of my cum…!" He practically tore off his clothes, catching his shorts on his prosthetics more than once. He huffed in agitation and unlatched his legs, knowing he didn't exactly need them for this task, tossing them away with his shorts before returning his attention to the woman, kissing her again. "W-we're gonna be exhausted by the end of the night,  _ bebé _ !"

Ashton tried to follow his lead as he undressed, but she had not been nearly fast enough. Bunching up her tank top in his hold, she watched as her lover tore the fabric from her body, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips. Her short skirt was forced up and her panties pulled aside, his cock already sliding up and down her slit. "F-fuck… D-don't hold back, baby."

She didn't need to tell him twice.

Octavio slid inside of her with a low hiss of a groan, trembling ever so slightly. “ _ Mierda _ , you feel so perfect…!”

“N-not nearly as perfect as you…!” Ashton moaned unabashedly, flexing her walls and squeezing him nicely. She squeaked when he was suddenly fully hilted inside of her, her slick walls all too eager to have him inside.

“ _ Someone _ is… is hungry…!” the man laughed, placing his hands by her head as he set a very abrupt, punishing pace. Pants and groans left him, his brow furrowed. How could his cock still be aching when he was fucking his lover like this? With every gasp, every pathetic mewl that left her bruised lips, every little  _ bounce _ of her breasts from his thrusting… He wouldn’t last long.

But he wanted to.

“O-Octa… Octavio!” Ashton mewled. She weakly clambered to grab one hand, forcing him to pause for a brief moment to shift as her fingers interlaced with his own. The way her short, pastel pink hair bloomed around her head, looking disheveled and messy, made the male’s heart hammer.

He shifted again, this time dropping to his elbows so he could grip at her locks, pulling back at them roughly to expose her throat. He nipped and kissed at the now exposed flesh. When the fingers of her free hand pulled at his cap and goggles, he eagerly obliged her, allowing her to pull them free and expose him. His own short, green hair was messy, too many stray aways to count, growing in where he had shaved not too long ago already. His eyes, green with specks of chocolate brown littered about, stared deeply into Ashton’s own gray blue ones before he kissed her lips, his hips not once slowing down. Every noise she made, every soft, quiet plea for more, he eagerly swallowed up.

Her walls tightened, constricted around his shaft, briefly holding him in place with a vice like grip as she came, a loud whine spilling from her throat. “D-don’t stop…! P-please, keep…!”

Octavio kissed her roughly, growling low. “I won’t stop,  _ bebé _ . I won’t stop until you’re full of every last drop of me,” he hissed. The moment her sex wasn't gripping his cock so harshly, he returned to thrusting, untangling their fingers for only a brief moment to push her knee back up into her chest, her calf draped over his shoulder. Her delighted cries assured him that this position was much better to ravage her oversensitive body.

She felt so perfect like this, he realized as he set up his earlier brutal thrusting. Maybe it was because of the gas Caustic had slipped him earlier, but it felt as though he could just feel  _ everything _ inside of his love, every ridge and bend and kink… He loved it. Growling lowly, he leaned down, biting at her neck and shoulder harshly, ignoring her cries of pleasured pain as he thrusted  _ harder _ . He would make her a needy, wet puddle of cum by the end. That was his goal. To fill her up, to  _ breed _ her, to make her nearly infertile body  _ take _ . The very mental image of her with a swollen stomach made his heart hammer harder than three stims being simultaneously injected into his bloodstream.

He pushed her other leg back, using the new angle and gravity both to hit the deepest parts of her cavern, hissing and panting harshly. Her voice was already gone from the amount of strain she had been putting on her throat. Not that it mattered. Her clawing hands against his back was more than enough to tell him to  _ keep going _ . Feeling her cum once more, he didn’t let her tightening walls stop him, not this time, tightening his hold on her hand as he kissed her roughly once more.

Every broken, silent scream with each slam inside of her was swallowed up by Octavio. He knew that his continued fucking was overstimulating her beyond reason, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop until she was full and until he was satisfied…!

Ashton’s fingers tangling through his short hair and pulling was what did him in.

With a sharp hiss, the man’s thrusting sputtered, becoming sloppy hurriedly before stilling, cum spilling inside of the woman like a geyser. There was just so  _ much _ . So much so that he saw her stomach struggle to contain it all, swelling just slightly from the sheer amount. Once he finished, Octavio felt exhaustion hit him like a train, his lithe body going limp on top of his lover, panting harshly, wetly. He was definitely drooling, he knew it. Weakly snuggling into Ashton, he murmured, “H-how was it?”

“G-g… go… good…” Ashton managed to whisper out brokenly. “I… I don’t think… think we… we can… m-m… mmmooove…”

Octavio laughed weakly, struggling to sit up so he didn’t crush her, except he couldn’t even manage that, collapsing back onto her with a groan. “N-nope…” He sighed softly and kissed her skin gently. “Th-that… that’s fine, though,  _ mi amor. _ We can… can… r-rest…” He was definitely struggling to get the words out. “Rest here… for… for now…” He smiled tiredly. “ _ Te quiero mucho _ …”

“I… I know that one…” Ashton laughed. “I… I lo… love… you… love you, too…”


End file.
